


Road To Stardom

by showtunediva



Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the 1999 tv film.    Annie is in high school and  has a passion  for tap dancing.  She  eventually befriends  a homeless boy named Tommy who she teaches everything she knows about tap dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road To Stardom

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other Annie stories Grace and Oliver do not adopt Molly but Molly and the other orphans will appear in subsequent chapters. Grace will give birth to a son named Dylan in this story. Molly's friends Ariel and Samantha are my original characters who also appear in Overcoming Obstacles. I own no rights to any Annie characters. Thank you to Superfan44 on fanfiction.net for this story suggestion
> 
>  
> 
> I lost interest in this story quite sometime ago. Hoping to revisit it eventually. Apologies for leaving people hanging.

One memory that stood out to Annie Warbucks from the two week stay she had at the Warbucks mansion that eventually led to her adoption was when Grace and Oliver took her to a Broadway show. It was her first seeing any type of theater performance. One thing that especially stood out to her was the dancing. She immediately fell in love with tap dancing. That night after she went to sleep she dreamed of being a dancer with her name in lights... tap dancing in a company on stage on Broadway.

One night a few weeks after the adoption as Grace was tucking Annie into bed she noticed her daughter looked thoughtful. "What's on your mind sweetheart?" "I want to be a dancer." Grace smiled. "Were you inspired after we saw that show at Christmas?" Annie nodded her head. "Any particular type of dance?" Annie smiled. "Tap.... I want to be just like that lady on the stage!" Grace swept the loose curls off of Annie's forehead and kissed it softly. "We'll go down the street to the dance studio in the morning and sign you up for classes. How does that sound?"

 **4 years later.**... It was hard for Annie to believe she was already a freshmen in high school. The time had passed so quickly since Oliver and Grace adopted her had passed so quickly. Annie had two close friends at school named Samantha Erikson and Ariel Sanders. Ariel had strawberry blonde hair and was very studious.. always on the honor roll and Samantha was blonde haired blue eyed and three sport athlete who was a cheerleader, a basketball player and a softball player. They had met in 5th grade and became fast friends. Samantha had a sister who was the same age as Molly and Annie would see Molly whenever she was over Samantha's house at the same time. Despite the fact Molly had been adopted by a different family Annie was happy that they could still keep in touch with each other. Fall sports season had just ended and one day during lunch Annie noticed a poster for sign ups for spring musical auditions. "Annie you should audition for the play!" Ariel said "I don't know." Annie said hesitantly. "Why not?" You'd be great!" Samantha said "My singing's not all that good." Her friends looked at the poster. "Look! It says looking for a strong dancing chorus! You're a great tapper Annie!!" Ariel said. Annie shrugged her shoulders. "It's worth a shot I guess." She signed her name on the audition sign up list.

When she got home from school that afternoon she ran out to the veranda right away where she found her mother sipping tea and reading a magazine. "Mom, you'll never guess what!!!" Grace's eyes met her daughter's and right away she noticed she was very excited. " What is it darling?" "They're doing a play at school and I'm going to audition!!" "That's wonderful sweetheart. What part are you auditioning for?" " The poster says they're looking for a strong dancing chorus! Ariel and Sammy said I should audition." "I'm sure you'll do wonderful my dear." "What if I don't good with the singing though?" Grace smiled. " Your singing voice is lovely. You shouldn't have much fear about it." "Annie, I have some exciting news to tell you as well." "Annie's eyes grew wide. "Really?" "Yes, really." "What is it?" "I'm pregnant." Annie ran to her mother and threw her arms around her. "Leapin Lizards! This is such great news!" Grace pulled her daughter into her lap and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be a wonderful big sister sweetheart." "Am I going to have a brother or a sister?" "In nine months you'll have a little brother."


End file.
